fighting for LOVE
by MillionStarGalaxy
Summary: when a traggic accident happens to bella she is rushed to hospital not breathing. while under the murking waves she is fighting to see her loves face again. but what is the exstence of the damage.
1. the traggity and the outcome

Bella's point of view

I was on my way to Edwards house to see im after he went on his weekend hunt. The stupid shiny Volvo owner managed to win and now I have a new bmw x5 to drive around in. I have to admit I did love the car it was so easy to drive no more stomping on the brakes at a stop. It was like I wasn't even like I was putting pressure on the pedal and it was going along. To Edwards satisfactions I now drove nearly as fast as he did but on the bad side I had now had 2 speeding tickets.

I was just coming to the cross roads when I heard a screech of tires behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. The light went green and I eased the car across the road trying not to get my third ticket. Then I heard the screech again and realised it wasn't behind me but to the side of me.

The lorry that the screech came from came ploughing it to the side of my car with out warning. It sent to front flying spinning the car in circles the shattered glasses made spider web like patterns on the screen. I cant feel any of my body, just the rapidly falling blood on my head. The familiar murky water spread over my vision before the car stopped spinning.

Carlisle's point of view

I was just about to finish my shift when the phone on the reception phoned, after she had spoken to the member of the public on the other end she rang the ambulance station.

"We have a female in an RTA, losing blood fluently needing urgent attention, she as head wounds and is unconscious, most likely broken bones, also heart rate is very low. She goes by the name of _Isabella swan" _Bella no, traffic accident.

"Im going with the paramedics" I called over my shoulder to Ruth the receptionist.

Edward point of view

I couldn't wait to see my love I had missed her so much this weekend , was on my way back from a hunting trip with every one except jasper and alice because they were taking a holiday in Scotland, England and Carlisle was at the hospital.

Bella hadn't got to the house yet so me and Emmet played each other on black ops. I killed him after 5 minutes of our game so he pounced on me for whopping his ass.

We were rolling on the floor fighting when the phone rang.

"Edward answer the phone please" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up quickly. I was pretty sure that the person on the other side would have thought I was right next to the phone … like a creep.

"hello ?" I said in to the phone.

"hello is Mr Cullen there ?"

"Which one ?"

"Mr E Cullen"

"Which one?" ahaha I love doing this to people on the phone I love it that Emmet has the same initials as me.

"Mr E M Cullen"

"which one ?"

"For god sake this is a very important call now is there an Edward Cullen there ?"

"Oh that's me how may I help you?"

"This is Ruth from the Hospital a Miss Isabella Swan is being brought in, in critical condition a.."

I rung up before she could say anymore. I ran to the garage as fast as could to the garage with my family screaming for me to stop and wait for them. I guessed the had heard my convocation on the phone.

I ran in to the reception of the hospital and saw them rush in with Bella. She was still. Motionless and not breathing, Carlisle was pumping his heart trying to start her heart again. I rushed after them. I wanted to help my love but I couldn't I didn't even know what had happened . They rushed her in to a emergency room and hocked her up to lots of wires I didn't bother seeing what they were just stared at her face getting paler and paler by the second. I was ushered out the room by Carlisle telling me everything was going to be okay. My stomach churned because she was still deteriorating y the second. I stared through the glass of the room and watched as they worked on my Bella. My legs crumbled underneath me, I slid on the floor crying. For once I wished I could feel real tears and cry for my Bella.

The rushes of my families thought stopped my crying but I stayed on the floor head in hands. They came and rushed to the window only Esme stayed to comfort me putting her arm around me telling my it was going to be alright.

Bella's point of view

I was still numb as I watched the black waves wash over my vision. I was happy in this place I was in now. Stages of my life were flicker past me , the first time I lost a tooth , first day at school , my 15th birthday , moving to forks , meeting Edward , going to the meadow, meeting his family , James in the meadow, the last memory best of all the time Edward asked me to marry him I now I make a fuss about it but im so happy because I know he's mine forever and im his forever. Something my mother said to me when I was younger came in to my head. _if you want it then fight, if you need it then fight and if its love you don't need to fight because the other one will fight for you. but now it was my time to fight, fight for Edward, fight for him because he was my life and I need him to survive. So that's what I did I fought the waves and the murky water. I fought the white at the end of the tunnel and then I knew I had won the battle of life and death because I could hear the familiar beeping. Then my vision broke through and I saw a bright light above me. I still could feel my legs but a light pressure on my hand told me I was awake. I couldn't find the energy to squeeze it back although I wanted to. _

"_Bella, Bella love can you hear me?" my angel whispered._

_I nodded my head weakly in response. There was a pike in my wrist and I felt some energy coming back. I guess someone had put an IV in my wrist. I felt enough energy that I could move my head. When I looked up I meet 7 faces of worried vampires. I looked down my stomach had been bandage and stitched I could see it under the hospital gown. My face felt tight so that must be a mess as well. I flinched each time I breathed._

"_Bella do you remember anything that happened to day ?" Carlisle was the first to break the silence. _

_I nodded sluggishly. _

"_Can you tell me what happened?"_

"_I was in my car and on the cross road when a lorry came." the words were hoarse and slow._

_As the rest of the family talked I felt my eyes drop and familiar sleep take over._

_When I woke only Carlisle was there._

"_where is everyone ?" I whispered._

"_Edwards gone to get you some magazines and stuff alice has gone to get you some cloths woth esme and the others went home to give you some space." he clarified._

"_Bella" he said after awhile. " I need to a test to see if you have any other injures."_

_I nodded and he started._

"_ok lift your neck and shake it from side to side slowly." that was easy enough just a little stiff form not moving it. _

"_and your arms lift them" one was easier to lift then the other because one of them was caught in the IV but Carlisle untangled the wires for me. _

"_ok now your legs" I tried my left leg first but it would obey then I tried my right leg it was the same. The more I tried the more I panicked. I looked at Carlisle for answers._

"_Bella I think your legs a parilized ill run some test but im pretty sure they are." _

_Tears started falling down my face then Edward walked and ran straight to my side when he saw the tears._

"_bella what is it?" I couldn't speak so I turned to Carlisle to explain. _

_He explained to Edward and I closed my eyes to catch up on my sleep tuning out the words I didn't want to hear. _


	2. physio

As I slowly woke up I could feel someone stoking the back of my hand in an all most soothing motion. I turned around excepting to see Edward but saw Esme instead, this confused me a lot and Esme must have seen my eyebrows pull together.

"Edward and Carlisle are talking about what the best thing to do is, they'll be back in a minute."

I nodded and realised that she must have been talking about my legs and how I couldn't get them to move on my command it was scaring me fiercely that my legs were paralyzed. Maybe I would never be able to move my legs again, would Edward lave me again and think I'm a creep. I felt a pang in my heart at the memories of last time. I turned my head to the side, looking away from Esme and let tears paint rivers on my face. Each tear bring back the pain of those terribly months. I heard the door open but didn't bother to turn and see who it was. I felt Esme's hand be replaced by a stronger hand.

"Bella?" I turned to the sound of Carlisle's voice.

"Bella we want to start you on some physiotherapy" I nodded in understanding at his words.

"We can start it tomorrow if you like?" I simply nodded in agreement and he left with Esme.

"Bella I promise we will help you and you going to get better I promise" Edwards's voice was pained.

I turned to him and shuffled across the bed to hug him. He hugged my tightly back and whispered comforting words in to my ear in hope of soothing my worries.

After a long hug that I needed he said

"Alice brought you a bag of stuff" from beside him a produced a big pink bag. I had to laugh at Alice's colour choice.

He handed me some slouchy trousers and a navy strappy top. He stepped out of the room so I could change I pulled on my top over my underwear and then the tricky bit was trying to get my knickers and trousers. I had to use one hand to lift my leg and then the other to slide each leg in the gaps of my knickers and trousers. I called Edward when I was done as he walked I was trying to move my self on top of the cover instead of under it. It was difficult but I managed. Lifting the top half of my body then moving my legs with my hands once again.

After an hour or so of talking to Edward about what I would have to do in physiotherapy and other general things a nurse came in and gave me a refilled my iv. I looked away as she did it because if i9 looked I knew I would have properly blacked out.

"Bella do you want anything to drink or eat?" Edward ask after the nurse left. I nodded come to think of it my throat was parched.

"can I have a drink please"

He quickly got up and left only to return minutes later with a Lucozade in his hand. Gladly I took a gulp of it and placed it on my bedside table and snuggled back up with Edward the painkillers were taking effect again and I soon drifted into a dark slumber.

When I woke up all I saw was Emmet's face which made me scream and with my reaction he started laughing.

"Emmet that is the ugliest thing I have every woken up to" I said groggily.

The others laughed but Emmet said, "it take offence"

Rubbing my eyes I realised it was morning again. Wow I slept ages. I grabbed the side of the bed and used my arm strength to hoist me up in to a sitting position.

"Bella we're going to start you physiotherapy in a minute" I nodded slowly for I had a headache coming. Too many drugs properly.

Five minutes later, Edward lifted my out of bed and in to a wheel chair. Then pushed me out the doors, down the corridor, handing me another bottle of lucozade and a baggy cardigan as we went. I gladly wrapped up for it was cold in the hospital corridors. When we finally reached a door on the other side of the hospital Carlisle held the door open for Edward to push me in. the room was like the phsyio rooms you see on t.v metal bars and weights all around.

"ok Bella," Carlisle said, "I want you to put your hands on the bars then shuffle your way along using your arms. I nodded and managed to pull myself out of the wheel chair and support myself on the bars. Moving my right hand forward and then my left I made it half way along the bars when my arms started trembling.

"go on Bella you can do it" I kept going Edwards words encouraging me along. At the end Edward caught me up in his arms. He smiled at my for what I had achieved.

After an hour of machines and bars and weights I was aloud back to my room.


	3. love is whats determine

I had been out of hospital two weeks now and I had managed to walk 2 steps in pyhsio to anyone walking two steps is not a lot but after a month of not walking it was proud of what I had achieved. Edward had left o go hunting this morning so it was Emmet's turn to take me to pyhsio.

I skilfully wheeled myself down the steps to Emmet's jeep where I pulled myself on to the seat while Emmet put my wheel chair in the back.

Carlisle was the one who helped me in the pyhsio room. Today I was going to try and walk again with the bars. I balanced myself on them then slowly lowed my aching legs to the floor, using my arms to help me I slid my right leg forward then slowly lifted my left leg and placed it next to my right leg I repeated this but found the strength to lift my right leg instead of sliding it. I did it again but on my fourth attempt my muscle in my right leg locket and I fell on my back. Emmet's booming laugh filled the room and I joined in.

"Bella are you alright?" asked Carlisle from the corner of the room. I hulled myself up and started at the beginning again. When I reached half way I smiled triumphly to myself then felt the sudden urge to reach the end. Amazingly I did and Carlisle caught me at the end. Next Carlisle asked me to try it without holding on I made it half way but fell after an hour I could walk to the end of the bars.

It has been a month of phsyio and I could now walk the length of the Cullens sitting room. I didn't have to go to pyshio anymore because it made me too tired and after I fell over causing me to hurt my ankle I couldn't walk as far as I wanted to. I spent most of my day depending one Edward he didn't mind but he didn't understand how I felt not being able to move my legs and do things for myself.

As I sat in my wheelchair in the Cullens garden I started to think of what I had been through in the past two months. It depressed me greatly and I even felt a tear fall. Edward walked up behind me and hugged me sensing I was unhappy.

"Go play with your brothers I'll be fine"

"no it all right ill stay with you love"

"Edward go im alright" he smiled at me then went to join his brothers wrestling on the grass. Esme came out the house with Edwards phone in her hand.

"when Edward comes over can you give him this."I nodded and smiled at her.

I started rolling over to him but stopped myself as if I was back in that physio room I had a feeling of determination I used my arms to help me up.

"Bella should you be doing that?" esme asked worried. I nodded reassuringly and made one step forward. Then another and another. I found myself half way across the lawn when I stumbled slightly but regained my balance I smiled and continued. A few metres away Edward stopped wrestling jasper and turned to me smiling.

When I made it to him, he picked me up and swung me around. I kissed him and hugged him tightly my legs were tired and I was breathing heavily with the effort but I had done it for love as I do everything. With Edwards face in my mind I made it across the lawn and could be here hugging him. When I looked up I saw everybody smiling at me I blushed and smiled back while I stayed hugging Edward. I would never let go of Edward, even when we weren't hugging, kissing and I knew that he had my back and always would through thick and thin we would be together.

" love you" I whispered in his ear and kissed his ear lope.


	4. Jacob Black must die

Ok I was going to leave the story where she manages to walk final but I thought I would continue and but some drama in. this is my last chapter !

Bella point of view:

I still had to use my wheelchair when I got tired but I managed to walk places I could last month. Today I found out the results of the investigation on the car, they rang me last night and said they had found enough evidence to pin point the exact person who rammed in to me. The problem was though they couldn't find him.

I was led in the sun with Edward when Emmet came out and handed me a professional looking white envelope. I took it, thanked him then slide my thumb under the stuck side of the envelope.

_The person who caused this accident is known by the name of Jacob black. There will be a court trial tomorrow and we need you to come and present your evidence._

I dropped the piece of paper and Edward caught then started to read it. why Jacob? I never knew me being transformed would be such a problem that he would wont to kill me.

Then as if by chance he appeared out of the fringe of the forest.

"bella im so sorry please forgive me"

"Jacob leave now, I don't want to see you again."

"but Be.."

"LEAVE"

Then I turned away from him and cried into Edward's chest. He rubbed my back soothingly but the whole time I could stop think why him I did nothing to him. I thought he was my bestfriend and would be by my side no matter what that's what he had promised me to be there. But now my choice had hurt him so much that he tried to kill me. I wouldn't go to court tomorrow no matter if he tried to kill me he was still my best friend and I would never hurt him no matter how much he hurt me I could never sentence him to go to jail and live in misery. Now that I think back to that day I remember him there but he wasn't in the lorry he was in the dark trees. So he hadn't even had the guts to kill me himself. What a coward, now that changes thing if it was him I would of thought that he would of not been thinking but he knew full well what would be the outcome and was trying to not get his hands dirty. As I think harder of that haunting day I remember the faint voices around me when the shock had sunk in. Jacobs he was there and was trying to look like the hero but all along he had caused it. tomorrow I would go against my thoughts and fight to get him but in jail, I didn't care anymore that he was my best friend, he was my enemy now and I couldn't help but realise it.


End file.
